


Look Who’s Coming to Dinner (Reupload)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Dinner, First Meetings, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia brings a new friend over to dinner to meet her strange and unusual family.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 31





	Look Who’s Coming to Dinner (Reupload)

Lydia didn't often bring friends over to dinner, but when she did, it was often a nice and sweet girl from school. Her family often liked being introduced to her friends and it was a bit of a bummer when some of her said friends claimed they couldn't see the Maitlands which really was too bad. The Maitlands really wanted to get along with those friends of their daughter figure's. They just seemed like nice people.

The teen, who had just made friends with a new girl who had just moved into the town and started at the School for Girls, sat on her bed and texted the new girl. This girl, unbeknownst to Lydia's family, was interested in the same things as her and was as chaotic and morbid as she was.

Ping! Another text arrived to her phone, 'You're inviting me over to dinner. To meet your family?'

Lydia texted back, 'Yeah! Hope you can make it. I haven't told my family the plans though.'

'You haven't told your family I'm coming over to your house for dinner yet?'

Lydia sighed, then texted, 'No. But I will soon. Don't worry. You won't be showing up to my house unannounced.'

'Phew! That's a relief. I can't wait for tonight.'

'Me either.' Lydia put her phone away in her pocket and headed downstairs.

She got downstairs to find Betelgeuse standing on the top of the kitchen counter and juggling random objects whilst her parents surrounded him and clapped and she laughed softly and quietly. "Beej, what are you doing?"

He stopped what he was doing and he and all her parents turned their attention over towards her. "Juggling random objects and entertaining your parents, Scarecrow. What else would I be doing?"

"Uh, getting ready to host someone because I just invited a new friend over to dinner this evening!!!" Lydia loudly exclaimed with a loud giggle, exciting all her family and causing them to chatter amongst themselves.

"I wonder what she's like!" Barbara giggled as she floated behind Lydia to go to the living room.

Lydia turned to Barbara. "I met her a couple weeks ago when she started at the School for Girls. She's into the same things as I am and she's just as chaotic. She also comes from a large family."

"So she's goth like you?" asked Adam, floating over to join Barbara in the living room.

"Yes." Lydia nodded. "And you guys are supposed to be helping set up the kitchen for our guest."

"Right," the Maitlands laughed.

"What's her name?" asked Delia as she carried seven plates into the dining room and set them around the table, Charles set silverware around the table, and drinks would wait until later as it was only half an hour before their usual dinnertime as a family.

"Her name," Lydia said as she turned to her stepmother. "Is Wednesday. I can't wait for you all to meet her. This dinner's going to go so well."

"And we can't wait to meet Wednesday," said Barbara as she and Adam teleported into the kitchen to help start the dinner.

"That depends if she can see you guys and Betelgeuse," said Lydia as she looked down towards the kitchen floor. "Says there are ghosts in her house but she can't actually or usually see them, I don't know what she said when she told me. No one in her family can see those ghosts."

"Oh." Both Maitlands and Betelgeuse looked down towards the kitchen floor as well.

Another text from Wednesday was sent to Lydia's phone and she pulled it out of her right pocket, 'Leaving now. Text me your address so my mom knows exactly where she's taking me.'

Lydia texted back her address and put her phone away, turning to face her parents and Betelgeuse. "Okay, so, Wednesday's on her way. She should be here before dinner is fully cooked so I'd like you all to introduce yourselves to her and welcome her in while I finish setting the table."

The other five nodded. There was a lot to do.

It didn't take long for Wednesday to get there. Lydia looked out a window and spotted what she assumed was Wednesday's mom's car pull up outside the house. Wednesday got out and waved her mom off, heading up to the front door of Lydia's house as her mom pulled away.

"Guys come on! She's here!" Lydia excitedly called all her family into the front room of the house. As her parents and Betelgeuse entered the front room, they heard the doorbell ring and Lydia opened the front door to let her new friend in. "Wednesday! You're here! Come inside and meet my family. Dinner's not quite ready yet so we got quite some time to chat before then."

Wednesday pushed a braid behind her shoulder and entered. "Okay."

She sat down on the couch with Lydia, Betelgeuse, Charles, and Adam whilst Delia and Barbara prepared the dinner. Wednesday had the same deadpan look on her face as she had when she'd first arrived. Did she always look like that? No one in Lydia's family chose to question it.

"So.... Wednesday?" Adam shifted in his seat. "How did you first meet Lydia?"

"It's not that long of a story," deadpanned Wednesday. "I'd just started at the School for Girls and Lydia saw I was goth like her and she came over and introduced herself to me. There's nothing more I can tell you."

"Yes," laughed Lydia. "That's exactly how it happened. I remember it fondly."

"As do I," said Wednesday. "Such a good memory. Treasured forever."

Their conversation was cut short, as they heard the oven go off and that meant it was time for dinner. They watched as Delia and Barbara pulled the dinner out the oven and put it

"Who's ready for dinner!" Barbara and Delia excitedly called out in unison, everyone else happily filing into the dining room and sitting down.

This dinner was going eventfully and they couldn't wait for Wednesday to come over to the house again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
